Ask Anime
by ultimatekaibafan
Summary: Ask any questions you want about anime abridged or not I really don't care very much. Even ask them for the chracters all by reviews ( or PM whatever) new ones each week!
1. Chapter 1

UKF: Alright I saw someone do this and I thought it would be fun! Ask questions! Here are the rules,

1: You can ask questions for any of my stories or me

2: You can ask questions for certain anime characters. (Yugioh, Death Note, Hetalia Axis Powers, and Dragon ball Z!

3: NO mean things okay to the others yes but not to me!

4: For anything in my opinion (survey for school or just curious)

5: Yaoi is allowed but don't get crazy!

Alright sound good! Okay I'm going to do a sample for you.

From example.

Seto and Light are you two related? You look too much alike!

Light: No I'm not.

Seto: I would rather die this guy I Kira!

L: Wait YOU'RE Kira?

Light: uhhhhhhh. No?

UKF: whatever there's an example! Don't be shy!


	2. Chapter 2

UKF: Alright guys I've gotten one question and I thought this was funny so I'm going to do it cause it's so funny. Alright here's the question!

Heavanlylight: Yami Bakura would you rather listen to Friday by Rebecca Black or not send anyone to the Shadow Realm for a week.

Yami Bakura: Very good question...

Marik: I command you to say Rebecca Black Steve!

Yami Bakura: My name isn't Steve

Seto Kaiba: Why am I here again?

UKF: Answer the question!

Yami Bakura: Fine Friday!

UKF: Alright Bakura come with me!

Yami Bakura: AHHHHHHHH! IT HURTS! I CAN'T STAND IT! SHADOW RELM SHADOW...

UKF: Too late Fluffy, or... we could do both?

Yami Bakura: NO! AND I'M NOT FLUFFY!

Marik: Too bad my little kitty

Yami Bakura: FOR THE LAST TIME I'M NOT A KITTY!

UKF: Whatever...

Seto Kaiba: Where's Mokuba?

Mokuba: I'm right here Seto

ALL: SHUT UP MOKUBA!

UKF: Don't forget to send me ideas. Okay! See you soon!

Ryou: May I be allowed a question?

UKF: Sure I guess.

Ryou: When are you updating the **New Girl? **

UKF: uh, soon I think as soon as I finish Things are wrong in Domino which will be about two three more chapter but one is coming on the way don't worry!


	3. Chapter 3

UKF: Alright we have another question or questions from Heavanlylight. So here is the first question:

Heavanlylight: Marik, would you rather listen to Naruto say Believe it! For five hours or Kiss Severus Snape from Harry Potter?

Marik: That dreaded Naruto he shall suffer the wrath of my midriff! I shall send him to the shadow realm!

Yami Bakura: Marik your blood pressure.

Marik: YEAAAAAAAAAA!

UKF: So Naruto or Snape?

Yami Bakura:

Naruto: Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it!

Marik: NO!

UKF: Alright while he's busy let's go onto the next question.

Heavanlylight: Yami Bakura, if you had a Death Notewould you rather kill Dolores JaneUmbridge from Harry Potter or Marik?

Bakura: If I had a Death Note... I think the world would do better without Marik. So I would have to say Marik...

UKF: Speaking of Marik let's see how he's doing.

Naruto: Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it!

Marik: NO!

UKF: Alright I think we've had enough. Next question.

Heavanlylight: Yami Yugi Who would you rather shadow game, Bellatrix Lestrange, Voldemort, orYami Bakura?

Seto Kaiba: I sense a Harry Potter Fan

Mokuba Kaiba: What's wrong with Harry Potter?

Seto Kaiba: I just sense a lot of Harry Potter questions.

UKF: Just answer the question.

Yami Yugi: Would have to say Voldemort because he is evil and I saw destroy all evil with my gorgeous lady like legs!

UKF: OKAY LET'S CHECK ON MARIK NOW!

Marik: MAKE IT STOP!

Naruto: Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it!

UKF: Alright enough of that let's see the final question.

Heavanlylight: Yami Bakura will you send Rebecca Black to the Shadow Realm for singing such a horrible song? And a horrible Singer?

Yami Bakura: YES! TO THE SHADOW REALM SHE GOES!

UKF: Let's check on Marik one more time.

Naruto: Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it!

UKF: Oh the agony... Ask more questions.


	4. Chapter 4

UKF: Hi I know its been awhile but we only have a couple weeks of school left so I'm working on final tests and work samples. I I'll try and update more often. But most of my activity will be on The Bakura's Muffin Company. We have a good system of updating. We appreciate all reviews. So let's go onto the first question.

Heavenlylight

Seto: Would you rather be attacked by a tiger or be forced to join the Ouran high school host club?  
Ryou: Would you rather be locked in a room with The Joker or a sugar high Mokuba?

Seto: Be attacked by tiger? Or that dreaded Host Club?

Marik: I COMAND YOU TO CHOSE THE HOST CLUB! OBEY ME STEVE!

Seto: I'm not Steve

UKF: MARIK YOU STILL NEED TO LISTEN TO NARUTO!

Marik: NO!

Naruto: Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it!

Seto: I think I'd want to be part of the Host Club...

Tea: OH MY GOD REALLY OBEY THE POWER OF FRIENDSHIP AND PUT ON THIS OURAN UNIFORM!

Seto: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! RUN AWAY!

UKF: Okay... Bakura's turn.

Yami Bakura: Could you repeat the question?

UKF: Would you rather be stuck in a room with the Joker or a sugar high Mokuba?

Seto: Joker its much better than my brother on a sugar high.

Yami Bakura: Okay Joker...

UKF: We're going to leave him alone for the next question.

L: Who's worse, Kira or Voldemort (considering the fact they both kill people, even for stupid reasons sometimes)?

L: For that I would have to say Voldemort. He kills incorrect people unlike Kira. Who kills criminals.

UKF: I would say the same thing as well. I LOVE YOU L! Next question?

Mokuba: what's your favorite color?  
Yami Bakura: why you you so evil?  
Joey Wheeler: Will you ever beat Kaiba in a duel?

Mokuba: I love the color Orange. It's quite a bright and awesome color.

Yami Bakura: I love evil that's all I have to say or I'll send you to the shadow realm

Joey Wheeler: Of course I will! Cause I'm the best there will ever be!

Seto: Whatever Mutt

To all the evil villains of Yugioh: Why do most of you try to take over/destroy the world? I mean seriously, if you destroy the world, it would be suicide, considering you live on the world and if you rule the world, you would have everything you ever wanted and would have nothing left to achieve and live the rest of your life as a meaningless existence.

Marik: Already handled we talked Freiza we agreed after we take over the world we will take over the universe.

UKF: HIT IT NARUTO!

Naruto: Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it!

Marik: NO! NOT AGAIN!

UKF: Okay I think this is the last question of the night.

Kira (I do know your real name, but I'm not writing it): Do you feel threatened by the fact that Yami Yugi, Yami Bakura, and Marik can use shadow magic to punish people for their crimes(in Yami Yugi's case), torment people(in Yami Bakura and Marik's cases), or kill people(in Yami Bakura's case)? (P.S. You're an idiot that doesn't the meaning of the word justice and L is awesome)

Light: I do not know why you hate me so much. No I do not feel threatened by I have my perfect Death Note. And I know all of their real names.

UKF: That's all for today see you all soon. I you like I can answer questions about myself and The Bakura's Muffin Company.


	5. Chapter 5

UKF: Hi I know its been awhile but we only have a couple weeks of school left so I'm working on final tests and work samples. I I'll try and update more often. But most of my activity will be on The Bakura's Muffin Company. We have a good system of updating. We appreciate all reviews. So let's go onto the first question.

Heavenlylight

Seto: Would you rather be attacked by a tiger or be forced to join the Ouran high school host club?  
Ryou: Would you rather be locked in a room with The Joker or a sugar high Mokuba?

Seto: Be attacked by tiger? Or that dreaded Host Club?

Marik: I COMAND YOU TO CHOSE THE HOST CLUB! OBEY ME STEVE!

Seto: I'm not Steve

UKF: MARIK YOU STILL NEED TO LISTEN TO NARUTO!

Marik: NO!

Naruto: Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it!

Seto: I think I'd want to be part of the Host Club...

Tea: OH MY GOD REALLY OBEY THE POWER OF FRIENDSHIP AND PUT ON THIS OURAN UNIFORM!

Seto: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! RUN AWAY!

UKF: Okay... Bakura's turn.

Yami Bakura: Could you repeat the question?

UKF: Would you rather be stuck in a room with the Joker or a sugar high Mokuba?

Seto: Joker its much better than my brother on a sugar high.

Yami Bakura: Okay Joker...

UKF: We're going to leave him alone for the next question.

L: Who's worse, Kira or Voldemort (considering the fact they both kill people, even for stupid reasons sometimes)?

L: For that I would have to say Voldemort. He kills incorrect people unlike Kira. Who kills criminals.

UKF: I would say the same thing as well. I LOVE YOU L! Next question?

Mokuba: what's your favorite color?  
Yami Bakura: why you you so evil?  
Joey Wheeler: Will you ever beat Kaiba in a duel?

Mokuba: I love the color Orange. It's quite a bright and awesome color.

Yami Bakura: I love evil that's all I have to say or I'll send you to the shadow realm

Joey Wheeler: Of course I will! Cause I'm the best there will ever be!

Seto: Whatever Mutt

To all the evil villains of Yugioh: Why do most of you try to take over/destroy the world? I mean seriously, if you destroy the world, it would be suicide, considering you live on the world and if you rule the world, you would have everything you ever wanted and would have nothing left to achieve and live the rest of your life as a meaningless existence.

Marik: Already handled we talked Freiza we agreed after we take over the world we will take over the universe.

UKF: HIT IT NARUTO!

Naruto: Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it!

Marik: NO! NOT AGAIN!

UKF: Okay I think this is the last question of the night.

Kira (I do know your real name, but I'm not writing it): Do you feel threatened by the fact that Yami Yugi, Yami Bakura, and Marik can use shadow magic to punish people for their crimes(in Yami Yugi's case), torment people(in Yami Bakura and Marik's cases), or kill people(in Yami Bakura's case)? (P.S. You're an idiot that doesn't the meaning of the word justice and L is awesome)

Light: I do not know why you hate me so much. No I do not feel threatened by I have my perfect Death Note. And I know all of their real names.

UKF: That's all for today see you all soon. I you like I can answer questions about myself and The Bakura's Muffin Company.


End file.
